The Elton Problem
by masterminor
Summary: I own nothing femslash AND slash a double whammy you've been warned. you may flame if desired if I can't take the heat I shouldn't be in the kitchen should I.


**The Elton Problem**

cathy was in the living room of her house thinking about the one she loved. but there was one problem well a couple of problems. 1. they were both female 2. it was her best friend 3. it was sam 4. sam might not like her back 5. homosexuality was almost really a no-no on rhapsodia. these 5 problems would almost forbid a relasionship.

"cathy"called her grandfather.

she followed the sound to the kitchen "yes grampa."

"elton's visiting for the whole summer"said excitedly.

cathy was floored she feared for her secret. "when does he arrive?"

elton then walked in "hi cathy."

"now"the rhapsodian said simply.

the cousins hugged true their relasionship had grown but elton was still the annoying mindreader he always was.

5 problems was now 6.

=later that day=

"cathy may I speak with you"said elton seemingly nervous.

"sure" said cathy she patted the space next to her "park it."

he sat down next to her and began playing with his hands then spoke very quickly " Ithinki'minlovewithdanny."

cathy was sure she hadn't heard right "come again."

elton swallowed "I think i'm in love with danny."

cathy didn't know what to say so she said nothing, elton continued.

"we were hanging out all day he was skateboarding and he let me try on his skateboard though seeing I was struggling he held onto my hand, and when I fell he caught me it didn't take long to realize he caught me and was holding me bridal style."

"wow, what was danny thinking in all this?"asked cathy.

"I don't know my powers are blocked my emotions"said elton.

so this means my secret crush on sam is safe she thought to herself.

"you like sam!"exclaimed elton.

"I thought you said-"cathy began but was cuttoff.

"danny's not here now is he"stated elton matter o factly.

"ok fine i'm in love with sam"said the angry rhapsodian.

cathy stormed into the club house and about an hour later sam comes in.

"hey cath"she said.

"hi sam"cathy replied.

"the alien alarm went off there's an alien in your house and it's not you or this time"said sam.

"I know, it's elton"said cathy.

"oh no him again"said sam as she went to the walk in weapon storage room.

when she got there she put away her weapon and picked up a piece of paper with writing on it.

it must belong to one of the group she thought. she put it in her pocket and went went to her room and opened it shocked at what she read.

_ i'm in love with sam, I love her with all my heart she is the stretch to my limbs and the gitche to my life. she is my life she is my bestfriend but I wish to be more. she's beautiful I want to kiss her. I crave to feel her soft lips against mine. for her to be mine I want to be hers I want to be her girlfriend and for her to be mine. to hold her hand and hug her_ _to say I love you and hear the same back and for her to mean it._

_ lovestruck cathy smith._

she contemplated what she'd read did she love cathy?

she put the note back in her pocket and marched back to cathy's and rang the door bell.

DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG DING

answered.

"hi is cathy here?"asked sam.

"upstairs" he said.

she went to cathy's bedroom and knocked on the door.

cathy opened it "sam what are you doing here?"

"hi cath I have sothing to show you it's really important may I come in"said sam.

cathy nodded and sam sat on the bed and pulled out the note.

"I do beleive this is yours I found it in the weapon room"she said and cathy took the note and read it.

as she did her face was one of horor, fear, and dread.

"you didn't read this did you?"asked cathy fearful.

"yes I did"said sam.

cathy looked as if she would cry. her eyes teared up and she tried to cover her face with her hands but sam stopped her.

"cathy it's ok."

"no it's not i'm in love with you sam"

"I know but i'm not upset with you"

"your not?"

"no"

"do you love me back?"

"I don't know"

cathy thought for a minute.

"sam can I kiss you?"

sam was reclucent "uh sure"

they scooched closer together, cathy wrapped her arms around sam's neck and leaned in millimeters from sam's face.

"is this your first kiss?"asked cathy.

"yes"

"don't worry i'll be gental" (a/n what the heck your kissing the woman not taking her virginity.)

cathy gently brushed their lips together and pressed them delicatly. sam enjoyed the feeling as cathy slowly deepend the kiss. sam began to kiss back suprising cathy. cathy licked at sam's lower lip which sam happily opened her mouth for.

"umhm"

"huh"said both turning to the door.

then turning red when they see with a very displeased expresion.

" I can explain"said sam

his expresion turned happy " you don't need to, as you were."

he left and as he did a thought crossed cathy's mind which she voiced "hey, where's elton."

they searched for him in the clubhouse in which they found him making out with danny.

the end

"the power is yours"


End file.
